


muaiwa

by dok_uu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not yet but we all know its coming), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IM A SAP, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Relationship(s), Tags will be added, Underage Drinking, and a very flirty oikawa tooru, but their personalities are the same i'm not a monster, but they're responsible don't worry, i'm not using their family names because they live in america but all the nicknames stay the same, its in the background, makeup artist iwaizumi, oikawa's a journalism major, ships that aren't iwaoi are minor but are sorta frequently referenced, the rating? who knows. it might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dok_uu/pseuds/dok_uu
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime runs a makeup account on Instagram. He's very popular, actually. Half of the reason is that he's just really good at doing makeup. The other half is that he's entirely anonymous about it and never shows any recognizable amount of his face. Mystery intrigues people. But he keeps his hobbies prioritized after his school work. He's a mass communications major at his college in America and he's got some pretty amazing friends there so far. It is only his first year, but he's doing pretty good as a freshman. He attends his roommate's parties (not that he has a choice, as they take place at their shared house), he studies and gets impeccable grades, and he manages his time very well for his age. And one day he receives a message that doesn't stick out in any way. Unless, of course, you count the handsome man in the profile picture who happens to go to his college.





	muaiwa

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was talking to my friend about really good head canons and the next day (at approximately 2:40 am) I started writing this. thank you

“Why d’you think they’re so secretive?”

“I dunno, but I heard they go to our school.”

“Wait, really? Do you think it’s someone we know? Ohh, what if we have a class with them?!”

“I think we’d know if we were in the same class as a makeup god.”

“Or goddess! But who knows, maybe they don’t wear makeup in public or something.”

-

When Hajime was finally leaving middle school, his parents decided it would be a good time to finally move to America. They all loved japan, really, but it had always been something they’d wanted to do. And with Hajime just starting high school, combined with his father getting a promotion requiring a move overseas, there couldn’t have been a better opportunity. Years later, Hajime’s in college and he’s enjoying his time as one of the many communications majors.

Actually, he likes to credit his success on social media to the fact that he’s confident in his work as a student. Sure, he’s also got a solid understanding of makeup and what looks good, what doesn’t, and what could be improved; but he likes to leave his leisure activities separate from his school work so nothing interferes.

The first couple of weeks of college were stressful for Hajime. Who doesn’t get stressed out with all the moving and goodbyes and all the “My school’s only an hour away, I can visit on weekends”. It was a bit taxing on his account. He had less time to create content making it hard to keep up with his regular posting schedule of three posts a week. Once things started to settle down though, that’s when he was finally able to get back on track. He made a couple friends in some of his classes and occasionally answered questions and messages from various fans.

One message in particular had stuck out to him. There wasn’t anything special about it, just a simple ‘hey I like ur stuff’. It just seemed to interest him more than other messages he’s received. Maybe it was their profile picture- And it’s 11:20. How long had he been looking through this guy’s pictures? Did he remember to respond to them first? Oh, probably not. It’ll just have to wait until morning.

A voice broke his gaze away from his phone, slightly startling him but not enough to be noticed by the man sharing the couch. “You good man? You look warm or something.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” How long had he been blushing? Hajime began to feel embarrassed that his roomate caught on before he had. “I’m gonna head to bed, it’s pretty late.”

“You do you.”

-  
  
Depending on what kind of people he’s with, Hajime has learned that there are many, many different conversations going on around him. But it came as a bit of a surprise when he overheard a conversation being whispered a row in front of him.

“Why d’you think they’re so secretive?”

“I dunno, but I heard they go to our school.”

“Wait, really? Do you think it’s someone we know? Ohh, what if we have a class with them?!”

“I think we’d know if we were in the same class as a makeup god.”

“Or goddess! But who knows, maybe they don’t wear makeup in public or something.”

“That’s a good point. It would support the whole anonymous theme going on.”

The rest of it sort of trailed off as Hajime’s mind drifted from the words he was hearing to something he was forgetting. ‘Oh, I need to respond to that one guy,’ he thought. Class was going to end in a matter of seconds and he wasn’t going to be in a hurry afterwards so he pulled out his phone and brought up the message he had read only the night before. Hajime decided it best to respond to the casual “hey I like ur stuff” with a little more formal but still upbeat “Thank you.” A couple seconds later he felt the need to continue the conversation, leading to a second message reading “I see in your bio you go to the same college as me.” That’s good. It was vague enough that the anonymity of his account would remain in tact.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted when a brown haired man staring down at his phone had bumped into him on his way out of the large classroom.

“Oh, sorry about that!” he had said, looking up. For a second, but only a second, Hajime had stared back at him in hesitance before responding with a brief, “Don’t worry about it.” It had taken him by even more aback when the slightly taller guy in front of him had introduced himself. Not only were Hajime’s initial suspicions confirmed that it was the guy who had messaged him about his makeup the night before, but his interest was piqued when the stranger had engaged in small talk instead of keeping on his way to go wherever he was originally set on going.  
  
“I’m Tooru by the way. You’re Hajime right? I think i’ve seen you in a couple of my other classes.”  
  
“Oh. Um, yeah i’m Hajime. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“You too! I’ve gotta catch up with a friend, but uh,” he responded while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper. “Here’s my number if you ever wanna chat!”  
  
Hajime took the slip of paper from the man and watched as he walked out of the classroom. Surely enough, it had a ten digit number written in green, glitter gel pen on it. He tucked it away into his book bag and made his way back to his house.  
  
-  
  
“Ohh, what’s Hajime smiling at his phone for, huh? Did you get someone’s number?” … That wasn’t exactly what Hajime wanted his roomate to say the second he entered the room. It was true, he had gotten a phone number. And it was also true that he was smiling as he entered the number into his phone as a new contact. He just didn’t want to give the taller man standing in the doorway the satisfaction.

“Nope. I’m just smiling because it’s your turn to wash the dishes.”

“Damn, it is?” asked a heavily disappointed golden-eyed man.

“Mhm.”

  
Finally Hajime had some time on his hands. He hadn't received any homework that day and some free time had fallen into his hands. He walked into his room and sat down at the small vanity sitting in the corner. Once deciding on the inspiration he would be using, he began to work on masterfully applying the different aspects to his face. It would be around 2 hours later that he would post his finished eye makeup on the secret instagram account he runs.

‘ **muaiwa** green glitter gel pen inspired the look of the night’

It was a good post. Maybe he was putting a little too much trust in Tooru that once he sees the post he would keep his mouth shut, but Hajime was fine with taking that small risk. Besides, Hajime thinks Tooru’s attractive. And kind. And strange in a good way- He sends Tooru a text. ‘Hey, it’s Hajime.’ After staring at the message on the screen for a second or two, he tucks his phone into his pocket.

His roommate was throwing a birthday party for one of their mutual friends so Hajime needed to take the makeup off and get ready. Around the time he had finished changing into more party-like clothes, he checked his phone to see two notifications with Tooru’s name on them.

 **Tooru** Hey!  
 **Tooru** I know it’s super last minute but would you wanna come to a party with me tonight?

‘Like a date?’ Hajime had thought, but immediately erased the idea as he settled for the thought that Tooru just wanted to get to know him as a friend. As it was somewhat time sensitive, Hajime answered right then.

 **Hajime** I’m actually getting ready for a party right now-

It only took a couple seconds to get responses from then on.

 **Tooru** that’s fine! Ohh what if we’re going to the same party anyways!! \（・□・ ）/

 **Hajime** I guess it’s possible.  
 **Hajime** do you know Tetsurou Kuroo?

 **Tooru** !! Yeah I know Tetsu! It’s his birthday next weekend! Isn’t uhh.. Koutarou? He’s the one throwing the party?

 **Hajime** Yeah. Koutarou’s my roommate actually. I guess I’ll see you later then?

 **Tooru** I guess so!  
 **Tooru** (★^o^★)

Almost an hour later people started arriving for the party. It wasn’t going to be a big party, maybe 8 or 9 people (10 or 11 counting Hajime and Koutarou). First to show up was Tetsurou of course, who was greeted by Koutarou loudly welcoming him into the house. Then was Koutarou’s and Tetsurou’s respective boyfriends, Keiji and Kozume; followed by some of Tetsurou’s other friends who Hajime was less familiar with. It wasn’t until almost everyone had shown up that Hajime saw Tooru walking up to the door with two other guys. Hajime recognized them as the two who were in front of him in his earlier class talking about his secret makeup account.

Hajime walked over to the door and greeted them. He learned the names of the two men with Tooru were his friends Issei and Takahiro. They seemed to be nice people but there wasn’t much time between their arrival and their sudden disappearance, so Hajime was left to talk with Tooru.

“You’ve got a nice place, Hajime!”

“Oh, thanks. It’s mostly just empty though. Not a lot to clean.”

“I don’t think it feels empty though.”

“I guess. Oh hey, didn’t you say you saw me in a couple of your other classes? What classes were they?”

“Well besides journalism, I think it was calculus and psychology?” Tooru has been smiling since he’d entered. His smile was soft but it got a point across.

‘Cute,’ Hajime had thought. “What’s your major?”

“I’m a journalism major. You?”

“Mass communications.”

“Nice! Oh, hey, you’ve got something sparkly on your eye-” Tooru stopped his sentence a bit more abruptly than he had meant to.

“Really?” Hajime asked as Tooru nodded in confirmation. “I’ll go wash it off, you should go say hi to Tetsurou probably.”

Hajime walked to the small bathroom and locked the door behind him. Looking into the mirror, he saw what Tooru was talking about. There was a minuscule amount of makeup still on the corner of his left eye. That reminded him… had Tooru seen the post yet? Hajime cleaned off the remaining makeup and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Looking through all the likes on the post would take too long, but Hajime scrolled through them a little before deducting that it was very likely Tooru hadn’t seen his post yet.

Suddenly music started to play loudly from the other room, pulling Hajime’s attention from his phone screen to the excited shouts on the other side of the door. He left the bathroom and put his phone back into his jacket pocket, glancing around the room to see if he could find Tooru, only to meet eyes with Koutarou, who waved him over from across the room.

The music was loud but Koutarou’s voice was a strong rival. Not that Hajime was complaining, because had Koutarou been a bit quieter he might not have been able to hear him over the music and talking and excitement. Koutarou had been talking to Tetsurou who was the reason Hajime had been summoned.

“Saw you hangin’ out with Tooru earlier, are you two gettin’ along?” Tetsurou prodded, nudging Hajime’s shoulder with his signature wide grin. It was clear he’d had a bit of alcohol.

“Yeah, I actually just met him today. We have a couple of classes together. Happy early birthday by the way.”

“Hoho, well, thank you! And i’m surprised you haven’t met sooner ‘cause Tooru really likes you.” With that Tetsurou’s attention strayed to a shorter man nearby. “Kozume, you havin’ fun?” He could be heard asking as he gave a quick wave to Koutarou and Hajime and walked off.

Hajime felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Tooru, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face. His skin was flushed and his eyes were shining, their brown color a great contrast to his pale skin and matching his brown hair.

“I’m gonna leave you two alone,” Koutarou cooed, a knowing look in his eyes catching onto Hajime’s sudden interest in the man that had just approached them. He looked around the room and left the pair to go kiss on his boyfriend.

“I didn’t wanna interrupt you guys, but I’m here now! Wanna go somewhere quieter and chat?” Tooru asked, adding in what was probably supposed to be a wink.

Hajime had had a couple of drinks by this time and maybe he wasn’t the greatest at picking up on flirting when he was sober, but any ability to pick up on it was out the window by now. He gave a quiet ‘sure, follow me’ and led Tooru to his room (which he had kept locked because “I don’t want people having sex on my bed.”) as it was sure to be quieter than anywhere else in the house.

“Ohh, Hajime’s taking me to his bedroom! How direct!” Tooru teased, waiting patiently for Hajime to unlock the door.

Once the door was opened, Hajime gestured for Tooru to head in first, closing the door and sitting on his bed looking at Tooru (who had decided to sit on Hajime’s desk, and not the empty chair sitting in front of it).

“So, what does Hajime like to do in his free time? Ohh wait! You do makeup right? That’s a nice vanity. I saw your post on your insta! It looked nice.” Tooru noticed a slight frown on Hajime’s face and added, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone!”

Hajime felt instant relief in Tooru’s reassurance. “Yeah, I guess… ‘M glad you liked it. I’m not really used to getting phone numbers from strangers, let alone written in glitter gel pen. Sure you probably get phone numbers all the time though,” Hajime responded, watching as Tooru examined a small plant sitting next to him.

This earned him a laugh from Tooru, short but definitely genuine. “I don’t believe you. You’re so handsome, I’m sure you get loads.”

“Hey, it’s true!” Hajime was smiling almost as much as Tooru now. “I guess I’m just too intimidating for people to approach me.”

“Ohh yeah, that’s probably it. You look scary when you’re focused.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> soon to come:  
> -iwa and oik get to know each other  
> -bokuto kicks people out  
> -kuroo gets a birthday gift


End file.
